


La peur de perdre

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [29]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIFA World Cup 2018, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Le sang sur ses mains semblait si réel, il ne pouvait plus faire la différence entre vrai et faux.





	La peur de perdre

La peur de perdre

  
Son cœur battait à ne plus rompre, de la sueur noyait son corps, ses souffles étaient hachés, son âme lui était volée tant il ne se sentait plus, ses joues étaient imbibées de larmes. Redressé dans le lit russe, sa main sur sa poitrine essayant de calmer l'excès de vitesse de sa cage thoracique, son anatomie entière tremblait. Bixente avait toujours fait des cauchemars, comme tout le monde, en période de coupe du monde ou en club, la peur de perdre un match décisif par sa faute, mais c'était différent aujourd'hui. Ce n'était plus la peur de perdre un match, c'était la peur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter son sanglot, son rêve avait semblé si réel, le sang sur ses mains et les fantômes le hantant. Sa respiration était ponctuée de petits gémissements plaintifs, ses mains tremblantes devant lui cherchant désespérément la vérité et du réconfort. Une main se posa sur son épaule, Bixente ne pu retenir le petit sautement de surprise et de peur qu'il eut, il fut doucement plaqué contre un torse, des mots doux susurrés à son oreille pour le calmer, une autre main traçant des cercles sur sa peau. Grégoire. Rien que penser à son ami lui renvoyait une nausée de son cauchemar, Grégoire était important à ses yeux, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir à cause d'un mauvais songe. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour qu'il revienne totalement à lui, Grégoire le caressant et chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes, plaçant quelques baisers contre sa peau et ses cheveux. Bixente ne dit rien jusqu'au matin, s'étant endormi dans ses bras, Grégoire ne dit rien non plus, continuant juste de le chérir le reste de la nuit.

  
Fin


End file.
